


Fifty shades of masquerade

by Softboyz2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lust, M/M, Mysticism, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyz2121/pseuds/Softboyz2121
Summary: Isak Valtersen fyller 25 år og gutta synes det er på tide han kommer seg ut av leiligheten.Han har blitt en satt og etablert "gammel" mann mener de.Isak er ikke helt enig i dette, men han vil jo ikke være kjedelig.Det er bare det at hele opplegget føles så kleint.Spesielt når han må dra alene....





	Fifty shades of masquerade

**Prolog**

“Gratulerer med dagen Isak!!” Magnus kaster seg om halsen til Isak gir han en skikkelig god

klem. “Tenk 25 år!! gammel mann!!”

Isak smiler, glad for å ha vennene sine rundt seg på 25 årsdagen sin.

“Vær så god!” sier Jonas og stikker til han en konvolutt. “Dette er fra alle oss gutta.”

“Oi… en fellesgave? spennende”

 

Konvolutten er fin, og Isak Valtersen er skrevet i en pen påtrykket skrift.

“Åpne da!!” Mahdi er utålmodig, og venter spent på reaksjonen.

Isak åpner brevet og må lese over et par ganger. Han løfter blikket og ser på gutta….

“Fifty shades of masquerade???. Hva er det her?”

Han ser på gutta, og lurer litt på hva som skjer… Forstår ikke helt hva det er han holder i

hånden.

“Det er på tide du kommer deg ut av leiligheten og får levd litt! Du skal sjekke inn på et gods

rett utenfor byen og du må ha svart dress og maske!”

“Maske?? Hva faen Magnus? Jeg lever fint jeg. Trenger ikke komme meg ut av noe som helst ass” Isak skuler skeptisk på Magnus. Har han hatt en av disse syke Dominatrixdrømmene sine igjen? Hva er dette for noe kleine greier. Det høres jo helt sykt ut. Men samtidig må han innrømme at det er en pirrende tanke.

 

Magnus forklarer at det er en slags klubb som arrangerer temafester, og dette er en fest

med regler og mystikk.

“Nei nei nei…Jeg skal ikke på noe sånn kincky greier som det der ass…Faen er dere helt på bærtur. Det er dritkleint. Er det bare jeg som skal dra? Jeg drar ikke dit alene ass!”

“Kom igjen ‘a Isak. Det er jo bare på gøy! Det er ikke noe kincky greier da. Det er en temafest. En masqurade med litt mystisk bare. En god middag og hyggelig setting. Du liker jo litt sånne mystiske ting” Jonas legger armen om skuldrene på Isak. “Ikke vær så kjedelig nå da. Du har begynt å oppføre deg som en etablert og satt gammel mann…Det eneste du mangler er en liten chihuahua»

“Kjedelig? er jeg kjedelig? faen ass”

“Kom igjen da...Det blir sikker spennende” sier Mahdi

Isak står og ser på brevet, stryker fingeren sin over det fine papiret. Hva om gutta har gjort dette fordi de virkelig mener at han har blitt kjedelig? Lagt seg til for mange dagligdagse rutiner. Han må innrømme for seg selv at mye går på autopilot. Dag ut og dag inn. Og han har blitt en hjemmekjær type. Liker å ta livet med ro. Men han klarer ikke å slippe tanken på at han har blitt en kjedelig og satt fyr. Det vil han ikke være bekjent av.

 

“Ja greit. Jeg skal gjøre det. Ikke fordi jeg har lyst, men jeg skal faen ikke ha på meg at jeg

er kjedelig ass. Og jeg er i hvertfall ikke en etablert gæmlis”

 

“Deal” svarer Magnus og highfiver alle.

**Kap 1/1**

Det er en mørk høstkveld. Isak står foran speilet og gjør siste finish med håret. Alt må ligge helt perfekt. Han sjekker at den sorte sløyfen sitter som den skal, og at skjorte og dress ser strøken ut. Så en liten dæsj med den beste parfymen han har. Han tar på seg skoene og rasker med seg masken som han setter på seg i heisen ned til lobbyen.

 Han kommer ut av heisen og blir møtt av en kelner som gir han et glass med champagne.

Det har samlet seg mange mennesker i lobbyen og en mann kommer for å lede dem inn til spisesalen. Han kaster et raskt overblikk over de som har kommet. Kjenner at spenningen stiger. Han hadde trodd at han skulle grue seg litt, men kjenner mer en forventningsfull glede til det litt ukjente og mystiske. Litt spennende og dunkelt.

Bordet er dekket til 50 personer. 50 ukjente personer rundt et bord. Alle er kledd i sorte klær og sitter stille rundt et langbord. Ingen bordkort med navn, eller navneskilt, og alle har masker. Det er en del av spillet, og det eneste som er synlig er øyne og munn.

Isak sitter omtrent på midten, med en mann på den ene siden, og en kvinne på den andre.

Rommet er mørkt, kun opplyst av stearinlys på bordene og dempet belysning fra noen få vegglamper

Ingen sier noen ting, og de sitter stille med hendene under bordet mens forretten serveres.

Marinerte kamskjell, som er pent dandert og pyntet på den lille asjetten som settes foran dem. Isak kaster et raskt blikk over forsamlingen. Lurer på hva slags mennesker som sitter rundt bordet. Antagelig mennesker med godt betalte jobber. Kanskje mennesker som kjeder seg og flykter fra hverdagens trivialiteter. Eller kanskje noen som vil piffe opp ekteskap eller forhold? Kanskje noen er ute etter et eventyr? Eller bare en god middag i spennende setting. Isak blir sittende å fundere på menneskene rundt bordet.

En kelner på enden av bordet påkaller seg oppmerksomheten, forteller kort hva de får servert og hva slags drikke de får ved siden av. Champagne, myke og kilende bobler som sildrer nedover halsen. Hva passer vel bedre i dette selskapet?

Isak ser diskret rundt seg. Det er festkledde mennesker, menn og kvinner, og alle med maske. Uten identitet. En ganske pirrende setting egentlig. Fifty shades of Masqurade, tenker han. Der reglene er at alle må være kledd i sort og ha denne masken. Ingen får lov til å ta den av. Noen prater lavt med hverandre. Kanskje er det noen som kjenner hverandre her? Hva vet vel han?

 

Rett ovenfor han sitter en mann kledd i sort dress med stilig blondt hår og fyldige lepper.

Antagelig velstående. Han har flotte ringer og en dyr klokke. Mannen ser seg også forsiktig rundt, antagelig like spent og usikker som han selv. Kanskje han ser etter noen? Isak lar blikket henge ved leppene til mannen. De er innbydende.

 

Forretten er nydelig og velsmakende, og boblene i glasset utfyller retten perfekt.

Rolig musikk spilles i bakgrunnen. Det er fortsatt helt stille rundt bordet, men blikkene har begynt å vandre litt nysgjerrig rundt på de andre deltagerne.

En dame ved siden av han hvisker forsiktig hei. Han snur seg, ser på henne, smiler og hvisker “Hei” tilbake. Har du vært med på dette før? Sier hun lavt.  Isak rister på hodet og smiler. «Nei…første gang».  
«Jeg har vært med flere ganger. Det er ganske spennende. Litt annerledes, men gøy» sier damen og smiler tilbake. Isak lar blikket gli over deltagerne igjen. «Må være en del velstående mennesker kanskje?»  
«Her er det både kunstnere og forretningsfolk. Felles for dem er vel at de søker litt spenning» svarer hun og smiler flørtende til Isak.

 Neste rett er hjortemedaljong med tilbehør. Det blir servert artisjokker og sopp ved siden av.

Toppet med en fyldig og glinsende klar sky med hint av chili. Denne gangen får de servert en mørk rødvin til maten. Isak lar rødvinen fylle munnen. Den er bløt og fyldig som fløyel.

Uvilkårlig lar han blikket fly over de andre gjestene. Mannen foran han har satt glasset til munnen. Isak blir sittende å stirre. Øynene hans blir dratt mot de fyldige leppene som legger seg på kanten av glasset.

Mannen tar en slurk, lar vinen sirkle rundt i glasset før han stikker nesen ned i det og trekker inn lukten. Han tar en ny slurk og lar vinen rulle i munnen.

Isak blir fengslet av mannen foran seg når han ser hvordan munnen hans arbeider med vinen. Tungen som ruller vinen fram og tilbake, og leppene som krummer seg i en spiss trutmunn…Isak tenker på hvordan det vil være å la tungen gli over leppene hans. Smake på dem og kjenne dem mot sine egne lepper. Eller kjenne de på naken hud…

 Plutselig stirrer mannen rett på han. Et par glitrende blå øyne treffer han med full kraft. Det er som om de ser rett inn i sjelen og leser de skitne tankene hans. Han skynder seg å slå blikket ned. Litt flau og forfjamset ser han på kvinnen ved siden av seg, smiler og prøver å late som ingenting mens svetten pipler fram under masken.

Isak prøver å konsentrere seg om maten. Tør ikke helt å heve blikket for å se over bordet for han kan føle mannens øyne på seg.

Maten er sterkt krydret, og Isak prøver å døyve det med vinen, og det fylles stadig på med

mer. Isak kjenner at all vinen har begynner å gjøre han småbrisen, men det er greit. Det gjør at grensene tøyes og barrierer blir enklere å forsere.

Mannen foran han har tatt av seg jakken. Han har en lang, slank, kropp.

Isak ser skjorten stramme seg over lange, slanke muskler når han plutselig løfter armene over hodet, vipper stolen bakover og strekker på den lange slanke kroppen sin.

Gode gud! For et syn. Isak mister nesten pusten der han sitter. Får lyst til å krabbe over bordet å føle, lukte og smake på han. Sette seg på fanget hans, kjenne kroppen hans mot seg selv, krølle beina rundt ham og legge leppene sine mot den innbydende munnen.

Kjenne og smake på de bløte leppene. Han lukker øynene og trekker pusten skjelvende.

 Kelneren annonserer nå desserten, og en delikat liten tallerken blir plassert foran han. Det er jordbær, litchi, stjernefrukt og pasjonsfruktsorbet. Mer champagne helles i glassene til desserten. Isak er godt brisen nå, og alkoholen har lagt seg som et tynt slør over tankene hans.

Han hever blikket og ser over bordet på mannen foran seg igjen. Ser at han tar tak i hamsen på jordbæret, dypper det i sorbeten som har begynt å smelte. I det mannen løfter det store jordbæret til munnen sin, kikker han opp og møter blikket til Isak. Han blir helt satt ut og blir sittende og stirre med åpen munn. Ser at mannen stikker ut tungen og lar den leke rundt på jordbæret, slikker i seg den smeltede sorbeten før han lar leppene omslutte det og han tar en bit. Hele tiden mens han holder blikket fast i Isak.

Isak tar tak i champagneglasset sitt og tømmer det i to slurker, legger fra servietten og reiser seg fra bordet…

Han må ha luft, og han strener ut mot doen og river av seg masken. Han støtter hendene på vasken og ser seg i speilet. Buksen har blitt ubehagelig trang. Han er hard.

Han skrur på kranen og skyller ansiktet sitt i det kalde vannet. Prøver å roe seg ned, og blir stående for å ta seg inn litt, få pust og det som skjer i boxeren under kontroll. Han hadde ikke forventet å bli sjekket opp. Men mannen flørter. Uten tvil.

Han går tilbake til bordet etter noen minutter. Mannen tvers over bordet følger han med blikket.

Isak rødmer. Han kjenner det. Blir varm og føler seg forlegen. Men fuck it. Hvis han vil være en player, kan han spille med. Det skal ikke stå på det. Isak løfter haken og setter blikket i mannen foran seg. Utfordrer han. Mannen løfter glasset sitt men viker ikke unna for Isaks blikk, han holder det fast. Han fører glasset til munnen, og lar tungespissen gli langs kanten før han tar en slurk.

Isak svelger, fukter leppene sine med tungen. Mannen er mørk i blikket og han stirrer sultent på Isak. Han klarer ikke la vær, men trekker den ene munnviken opp i et skjevt smil. Gir mannen et inviterende blikk tilbake.

 Med ett reiser han seg og går fra bordet. Isak ser etter han. Følger han med blikket. Han runder bordenden og kommer nedover langsiden der Isak sitter. Mannen stopper opp rett ved siden av han, og Isak ser opp på han.

“Bli med å dans” sier han, mens han rekker fram hånden sin.

Isak reiser seg, og griper mannens hånd, klar for å ta utfordringen. Mannen holder Isak i et fast håndgrep. Han har store, varme hender og Isak liker det.

 Han drar Isak med seg ut av lokalet og inn en mørk bar med et stort dansegulv fylt av mennesker som beveger seg til pulserende rytmer. De blir stående litt og se på de dansende menneskene. Hånden hans hviler fortsatt i den store hånden til mannen. Mannen klemmer rundt Isaks hånd, og han blir dratt med ut på dansegulvet. Det er mange som danser og det er trangt om plassen. Rytmene tar over sansene og forplanter seg i ben og armer. Det er nesten som alt går av at selv. Isak kan se at mannen lukker øynene og lar seg rive med til sexy bassrytmer. Isak kjenner det pirrer sansene hans å se at han beveger seg etter rytmene. Svingende hofter og bølgende bevegelser. Han er et syn.

 Han lukker selv øynene og driver inn i rytmen sammen med mannen. Det knuffes og dyttes på alle kanter. Han kjenner plutselig et par hender som legger seg rundt livet og svinger han i takt med musikken. Isak gnir seg mot kroppen hans. Klarer ikke holde tilbake. Han kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans gjennom stoffet i dressen. Det er som å sette fyr på alle sansene hans, de står i helspenn, klare til å ta imot mer av denne mannen.

Isak slår opp øynene og ser inn i et par dyp blå øyne, kun noen centimeter fra hans egne.

De ser på hverandre. Øynene er mørke og fulle av lyst. Han kjenner at blikket sender ilinger gjennom kroppen hans og setter seg mellom beina. Sommerfuglene flakser villt i magen hans.

Isak blir dratt inn armene på mannen og han legger sine egne armer rundt nakken på han.

Det føles som om han skal sprenges av lyst og han hiver skjelvende etter pusten når han kjenner ereksjonen som presses mot han. Han ser forventingsfult inn i øynene hans. Venter på mer av det som er bak masken.

Han lar hendene skli langs ryggraden og videre nedover mot rumpa hans. Tar tak rundt de faste rumpeballene hans og klemmer, kjenner og føler. Mannen smiler og ser på han med et slørete blikk. Isak kjenner at drukner i øynene hans. De er usannsynlig vakre og tiltrekkende.

 Hendene til mannen begynner å stryke nedover brystet og magen hans. Løsner en knapp i skjorta hans og sniker hånden sin innenfor. Isak slipper ut et stønn og legger hodet sitt på skulderen hans, når han kjenner de store hendene hans mot huden på magen. Han klarer ikke fokusere på noe lenger. Sklir lenger og lenger inn i euforisk tilstand av lyst og uforløst begjær.

Mannen lar tungen gli oppover halsen til Isak og opp til øreflippen, og napper litt i den med leppene sine. Isak er helt borte i følelsene sine. Hver nerve og hver celle skriker etter mer.

Mer mer mer.

 

Han er tørr i munn, hjertet dunker og pusten er tung. Isak presser seg mot mannen, han

kommer ikke nærme nok. Ville helst revet av han alle klærne, slikket, følt og tatt på han over

alt. Det suser i hodet og ringer i ørene. Han kjenner leppene til mannen streife over øret hans og en mørk stemme som nesten hvisker:

“Vil du ha mer?”

Isak bare nikker. Ute av stand til å få fram et eneste ord.

 

Mannen tar tak om skuldrene hans og styrer han foran seg og ut av lokalet. Forbi alle folkene og bort mot heisen. De blir stående i heisen og betrakte hverandre, lent opp mot heisveggen på hver sin side. Gjensidige og lekne blikk farer over kroppene. Isak kjenner at han liker det. Forestiller seg hva som skjuler seg under lag på lag av klær. Blikkene lyser av lyst. Mannen tar plutselig et par skritt fram og låser armene til Isak over hodet hans mens han presser seg mot kroppen hans og holder hendene fast. Han stirrer på munnen til Isak. Nærmer seg leppene hans, stanser litt opp. Isak kan kjenne den varme pusten hans mot ansiktet sitt. Det lukter søtt. Isak lener seg fram og lukker resten av det lille mellomrommet som er igjen. Myke, fyldige lepper presses mot munnen hans.

 

Gode gud, det føles fantastisk. Det svimler for Isak og følelsene eksploderer i magen. Det er

enda deiligere enn han hadde fantasert om. Leppene hans er bløte som fløyel. Isak svarer sultent på kysset. Klarer ikke stoppe, men higer etter mer av mannens lepper. Kyssene blir intense og tunger møtes, utforsker og slikker. Isak frigjør armen sin og lar den skli ned mellom dem mot skrittet til mannen. Han må kjenne på han. Denne mannen er så uimotståelig deilig, og det føles fantastisk befriende å gi slipp på alle hemninger. Han legger hånden sin over det som skjuler seg bak lag med stoff. Han kan hører mannen trekker pusten skjelvende i det Isak klemmer forsiktig rundt den harde pikken hans.

 

Heisen stopper og de kommer seg ut. De tumler bortover gangen, mens de kysser. Klarer

ikke gi slipp på hverandre. Mannen fisker frem adgangskortet og får låst opp. Døren flyr opp, og mannen sparker den igjen bak seg. Hele tiden mens kyssene deres blir mer krevende. Begge vet hva de vil ha.

Isak presser seg mot mannen. Det er alt for mye klær som skiller dem. Han vil bare være naken med denne mannen. Han river av seg masken og skjorten. Jakken røk rett innenfor døren. Han tar tak i skjorten til mannen og knepper utålmodig opp knappene. Får vrengt av ham skjorte og jakke i ett. Han orker ikke vente lenger. Vil bare ha denne mannen nær seg. Kjenne den varme huden og de lange lemmene mot kroppen sin.

 

Mannen foran han stopper opp. Blir stående å se på han. Så tar han av seg sin egen maske

og vrenger av seg resten av kl. Isak hiver etter pusten. Han er enda finere enn han hadde

forestilt seg. Mannen foran han står helt naken og ser på han. Isak kjenner at det bruser i hodet og en dirrende spenning henger i luften mellom dem. Så går han mot ham og presser han opp mot veggen. Kysser han grådig mens han knepper opp buksen hans. Isak slipper et høylydt stønn når han kjenner mannens hånd legger seg om ballene hans, masserer han lett mens han drar ned boxeren hans.

 

Mannen tar tak i Isak og styrer han mot sengen. Han dyttes ned på madrassen og mannen krabber over han. Kysser han på halsen og nedover brystet. Lar tungen leke rundt brystvortene hans. Hvert kyss mannen planter på kroppen hans etterlater en følelse av små sommerfugler som kiler lett over huden hans.

Hendene hans stryker nedover hoftene hans og sender ilinger gjennom kroppen. Kjenner fingrene hans stryke oppver den tynne huden på innsiden av låret. Isak hikster idet han kjenner mannen legge hånden sin over ballene hans og leker, stryker og kjærtegner før han lar tungen gli oppover pikken hans mot den fuktige tuppen.

 

Isak åpner øynene og betrakter mannen. Ser han slikke han som han slikket jordbæret under middagen.

Det er sensuelt, vakkert og usannsynlig pirrende å se tungen hans leke med han, og han åpner alle sanser og gir seg totalt over til nytelsen. Han stønner høyt i det han kommer. River i håret på mannen og presser seg mot han. Han faller sammen tilbake på puten. Lukker øynene og lar seg innhente av bevisstheten.

 

Mannen lener seg over han og kysser han. Grådig. Og Isak lar hånden gli nedover den myke huden på magen hans. Følger stripen av hår fra navlen og ned mot pikken hans. Tar tak rundt den. Den er våt og hard, og mannen støter i mot hånden hans. Isak fanger blikket hans. Vil se hver følelse utfolde seg foran øynene på ham. Følger han i lysten som drives til det maksimale før den sendes ut i en forløsende nytelse som bølger gjennom kroppen hans. Varme striper spruter utover magen hans i det han kommer. Fullstendig blottlagt og overgitt synker han sammen over Isak.

 

Det er vakkert. Å gi seg hen til hverandre, og føle et annet menneske på denne måten tror han ikke han har opplevd med noen annen.

 

Mannen hvelver seg av Isak, og de blir liggende på rygg begge to. Isak begynner å le. Dette er noe av det mest absurde han noen gang har vært med på. Han snur seg mot mannen. Blikkene deres møtes. Og mannen snur seg mot Isak og smiler. Fremdeles det vakreste smilet Isak noen gang har sett. Han blir aldri lei. Så lener han seg fram og kysser han mykt på munnen og stryker vekk en hårlokk fra pannen hans

 

“Hei..” hvisker han…

“Hei Even..”hvisker Isak tilbake

“Du er så jævlig deilig” sier Even og drar han mot seg, snuser inn lukten av han.

“Og du kan vinne Oscar for den forestillingen her” ler Isak “En bedre skuespiller skal man

lete lenge etter”

 

“What? Det gjelder vel for deg også det? Men det var gøy da. Du som trodde dette skulle bli

kleint”

 

“Ingenting er kleint med deg. Du vet jo det. Takk for at du ville bli med. Hadde ikke fikset dette alene ass. Men at du skulle sitte der å være så jævlig deilig, hadde jeg ikke regnet med”

«He he.. sorry for det ass.»  
  
«Du trenger ikke si unnskyld for det da. Du vet jeg ikke klarer å motstå deg når du er sånn?»  
  
«Ja, det var meningen det .. Men kanskje vi skal sove litt nå. Elsker deg”

 

“Elsker deg også" svarer Isak

 

Isak legger seg godt inn i armkroken til Even slik han pleier å gjøre, og har gjort de siste årene. Det beste og tryggeste stedet han vet om.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk til Naipan, Kikki1 og Artemis2121 for betalesing til  
> denne historien.  
> Dere er de beste <3<3


End file.
